The invention relates to optical networks and in particular to amplifying modules for such networks.
In optical telecommunications networks, encoded optical signals are transported generally between transmitters and receivers by optical fibre links. At various locations along the links, usually at nodes or link junctions, the optical signals are amplified so as to compensate for losses incurred during transportation. Typically, the signals are amplified by optical amplifiers such as erbium doped fibre amplifiers (EDFAs).
An EDFA or other fibre amplifier module typically has an input to which an incoming signal for amplification is applied, and an output from which an amplified signals emerges. The EDFA has an active fibre part which comprises an optical fibre doped with erbium and coupled to a source of pump light for exciting the erbium dopant ions. The pump light wavelength is chosen so as to excite electrons within the erbium ions to a level from which, when they transit downwards to a lower energy level, photons of wavelength which is the same as the input signals are emitted. These photons are in phase with and travel in the same direction as the input signal photons, and the net result is an amplified output signal.
With reference to FIG. 1, a known EDFA amplifier module, indicated generally at 1, situated at a node N in an optical fibre link, comprises an EDFA having an erbium doped fibre component 2 including a length of erbium doped fibre (not shown) pumped with light of appropriate wavelength from a semiconductor laser (not shown). The module 1 also comprises control means constituted by control electronics constituted by a signal processor 8 which controls the operating conditions of the EDFA. The signal processor 8 includes power control means constituted by a digital input feed-forward derivative controller 10 and a digital output power set point calculator 12, both of which are responsive to the input power of the signal on input fibre 14 sensed by an input signal tap 4. The signal processor also includes a constant output power controller and proportional and integral compensated controller 18 which is responsive to the power sensed on output fibre 16 by an output signal tap 6 and the outputs of the controller 10 and calculator 12 to control the operating conditions of the EDFA.
In order to maximise the carrying capacity of optical fibre links, optical signals are generally transmitted in dense wavelength division multiplexed (WDM) form. That is to say, a transmission band, such as for example, the C band, is divided into a number of closely spaced wavelength channels and each signal to be transported is assigned to one of these particular channels. The channel signals are combined at a multiplexer into a multiplexed stream and the stream is transported by the fibres. A further out-of-band channel, an optical service channel (OSC), may be used to carry a signal encoded with link servicing information.
EDFAs and other optical amplifiers do not tend to have flat gain profiles; rather, gain tends to vary across a transmission band wavelength spectrum. Moreover, the profile may have a slope or gain tilt. Gain flattening techniques are used to make the gain as uniform as possible across any wavelength spectrum. However, despite this, EDFAs and other amplifiers still exhibit set point errors, that is, variations in gain to either side of a target gain, because of, for example, wavelength and temperature errors and gain ripple error. Set point gain errors also vary with wavelength such that the gain error on some of the wavelength channels may exceed acceptable deviation limits whereas the gain error on other channels may not. As a consequence, the channel loading, that is the wavelength channels present at any one time, may be such that one of more of the channels suffers unacceptable gain deviation and the overall gain deviation away from the target or set point gain is unacceptable. As a result of this one or more channels will exhibit low optical signal to noise ratio (OSNR). Moreover, if the link involves concatenated EDFAs or other optical amplifiers, the problem may be compounded, and degrade the bit error rate performance of the channel or channels or render it or them undetectable.
Attempts have been made to address this problem. One solution is to tune the gain to each amplifier during commissioning of the system by measuring each channels power output at each amplifier and correcting any excessive deviation. However, this is a costly process, requiring mobile test equipment, and is also very time consuming for the system installer. An alternative solution is to budget for all possible power deviations at the receiver. However, a typical transmitter to receiver path may include several EDFAs, which would require a receiver unit with a very large dynamic range or additional variable optical attenuators (VOAs)/amplifiers, either of which add additional cost and complexity as well as noise into the path. Another alternative solution is to use dynamic gain flattening filters and channel modulators to equalise the gain of the concatenation However, these are relatively expensive products as well as adding complexity and additional attenuation into the path.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,513,029 (Roberts) describes the use in a WDM environment of what is termed an Analogue Maintenance Tone. This is a pseudo-analogue signal (slow modulation, typically 12 Kbits/s) which is coded on to each wavelength channel and can be detected at the receiver by collecting data over longer time period. If all the analogue signals are applied to a single detector, with a wide bandwidth so as to be able to detect all of the relevant wavelengths, it is possible to detect which channels are present via their signatures from the slowly modulated signal on their particular wavelength.
An object of the invention is to overcome the problems of amplifier gain error in optical networks.
According to a first aspect, the invention provides an amplifying module for an optical network, comprising a fibre amplifier for amplifying a multiplexed optical stream having a plurality of wavelength channels, which fibre amplifier has a set point gain, the module having module control means controlling the operating conditions of the fibre amplifier, supplying means supplying to the module control means information representative of the channel loading condition, wherein, in response, the module control means adjusts the operating conditions of the fibre amplifier such that the fibre amplifier gain does not exceed an acceptable deviation limit away from a set point gain.
The representative information may have been collected locally, say at the node at which the module is located, or remotely, from further afield say at another node altogether, or from a global control element located within the system. Alternatively, the information could be entered manually at any of these locations.
Preferably, the module control means stores a plurality of maps each representative of one channel loading condition and for each map there is a corresponding set point gain offset, and wherein the module control means compares the information indicative of the channels present with the plurality of maps so as to determine the amplifier adjustment
The supplying means may comprise optical means. An optical signal may be encoded with channel loading condition information and the optical signal may be combined with the stream, and a filter may be provided for filtering out the optical signal from the stream. The optical signal may be a signal on the optical service channel which may be encoded with information on the channel loading condition. The modulation may be such that the signal is analogous to an analogue maintenance tone. Alternatively, the optical signal may be an analogue maintenance tone. At conversion means the filtered out signal may be converted to an electrical signal. At demodulation means the electrical signal may be demodulated to provide data indicative of the channels present.
The supplying means may comprise electrical means. The channel loading condition information is in text file or in other file electrical formal.
The control means may include an amplifier pump power control which adjusts the operating conditions of the fibre amplifier by altering the gain tilt of the fibre amplifier. The control means may include attenuation means which in addition to or instead of alteration to the gain tilt of the fibre amplifier adjusts the operating conditions of the fibre amplifier by internal loss adjustments.
According to a second aspect, the invention provides an optical fibre link including an amplifying module according to the first aspect of the invention.
According to a third aspect, the invention provides a node in an optical fibre link including an amplifying module according to the first aspect of the invention.
According to a fourth aspect, the invention provides a method of operating an amplifying module for amplifying a multiplexed optical signal stream having a plurality of wavelength channels comprising supplying information indicative of the channel loading condition and in response adjusting the operating conditions of the fibre amplifier such that the gain does not exceed an acceptable deviation limit away from the set point gain.